zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Roost Island
is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Home of the Rito tribe and the Sky Spirit, Valoo, it is a large, volcanic island located in the northeast portion of the Great Sea, within grid square B6. The island can be seen from a great distance, as it consists mainly of a huge mountain. The first true dungeon in the game, Dragon Roost Cavern, is located on this island. After defeating Gohma inside, Link receives the first of the three Pearls, Din's Pearl, from Prince Komali. Dragon Roost Island is also home to the Wind Shrine, where Link learns the "Wind's Requiem". The original theme for the area appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U as one of the music tracks featured in the Pirate Ship Stage. Parts of the theme are also incorporated into the day and night theme for Rito Village in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Points of interest Wind Shrine Behind Dragon Roost Island is the Wind Shrine, a shrine dedicated to the wind gods Zephos and Cyclos. The monument to Zephos was left in perfect condition, allowing Link to learn the "Wind's Requiem" inscribed on it, but the monument to Cyclos was broken. When Link first plays the "Wind's Requiem", Zephos appears and explains the power of the "Wind's Requiem" and that when the monument to Cyclos was broken, Cyclos became angry and began tormenting people with cyclones. Zephos also asks Link to punish Cyclos should he ever find a cyclone while sailing. Treasures * A Hidden Hole is sealed beneath a boulder nearby the Wind Shrine. Fifty Rupees are contained within a Treasure Chest at the end of the maze of rooms. * Using the Deku Leaf, Link can fly around the backside of the island to discover a hidden Treasure Chest containing 100 Rupees. * A boulder, surrounded by Bomb Flowers, can be seen quite high up the side of Dragon Roost Mountain. A projectile such as an arrow, or using a Hyoi Pear to take control of a Seagull to fly into a bomb flower can set off the explosives to reveal a hidden Treasure Chest bearing 200 Rupees. Theory ]] Dragon Roost Cavern is very similar to the Fire Temple from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which supports the theory that Dragon Roost Island may be Death Mountain itself. Many other factors help to support this theory: * Stone statues resembling Gorons are found throughout Dragon Roost Cavern. They have large teardrop shaped heads, big round eyes, spiky hair, and wide, large lips. The nose, however, is uncharacteristically large for a Goron. * Carvings of a dragon are found throughout the cavern. However, they do not resemble the dragon deity Valoo, and are instead more snake-like in appearance. The dragon depicted in the cave drawings could possibly be Volvagia, the enemy of Gorons, and the Fire Temple boss from Ocarina of Time. * There is a ring of smoke on the top in the beginning of the game. * The geology of Dragon Roost is similar to that of Death Mountain in Ocarina of Time. Both are the only large volcanoes visible for miles, both have lava domes almost reaching their caps, and both have the highest above-sea elevation that can be found in the game. * Bomb flowers are found growing plentifully on both, and according to a Goron in Ocarina of Time, "Those plants growing over there are Bomb Flowers. They are 'mining plants' that grow only on this Mountain." * The music of Dragon Roost Cavern is very similar to that of Dodongo's Cavern. * If looked on a map of the Great Sea, Dragon Roost Island's location is around the same location where Death Mountain should be on both Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess * The residential area of Dragon Roost Mountain strongly resembles the Goron City from Ocarina of Time, having the same corkscrew shape, as well as similar markings on the walls. * The Rito Village in Breath of the Wild is on a large spire of rock much like the solid core of a volcano in the center of a collapsed volcanic caldera. More interesting of note is at the top of the spire is a large overhang of stone that resembles the overhang of stone on Dragon Roost Island even down to some of the same geometry of jagged teeth like structures along each side. Etymology Dragon Roost Island is likely named after the large dragon, Valoo, perched, or roosting, atop its peak. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors Legends'' Dragon Roost Island appears as part of the Forsaken Fortress stage (which appears to be merged with Dragon Roost and Windfall Islands). Gallery File:Dragon Roost Island Interior.png|The home of the Rito within Dragon Roost Mountain es:Isla del Dragón Category:Islands Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:Super Smash Bros. DLC Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages